Unexplored Secrets
by 37ocr
Summary: What happens when Dark and Daisuke meet a young girl by the name of Diana Nagasaki? what secrets is this girl keeping, what is up with this new thief called Violet who only steals music artifacts? what is there purpose how are the two connected? what could happen in this adventure between Tamers? only Satoshi and a mysterious girl called Samantha can tell?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm back with this new story I decided to write a D.N Angel story!**

**I felt all fired up writing this one!**

**I changed the way I wrote this one**

**i decided to type this one up first!**

**Dark: Thats right and to be honest I like the way you did this one better than any of your other stories!**

**Daisuke: Dark! That was rude!**

**37: Its ok Dai i cam sabotage Dark in the story!**

**Dark: Wait WHAT! NOOOOOOOOO**

**Diana: 37 does not own D.N. Angel**

* * *

"COME ON SARA! We have to get to the air port on time!" I yelled at my friend

"Ok ok calm down Diana! I'm coming!" Sara yelled back at me

I'm Diana Nagasaki, I'm part Japanese part American, this year my middle school decided this year we would be doing a school trip to Japan,

If you can tell IM THRILLED ABOUT IT!

This will be the first time I've ever left the country to do something I want to do!

Sure I've been to Mexico, and Europe but those were family trips I was forced to go on and spend time with my family,

Mexico was WAYYYYY TO HOT!

And Europe was amazing... Good and art wise the rest was kinda crapy my parents enjoyed it, I on the other hand didn't

But this, this trip is what I've dreamed of my entire life! I've always wanted to go to Japan and sightsee!

However this is a school trip so we must act like ambassadors for America and stay with host family's!

I can't wait to meet my host family! I'm the only kid who's alone with their host family! Thus should be quite fun for me!

I stuffed a bunch of art supplies for my trip, you see I'm a big art fanatic! It's my life... In more ways than one!

You see my family line carries a *Kaitou in our blood line, we carry the *Yami part, every Nagasaki woman once reached the age of 14 becomes the phantom thief Violet Madi, a famous phantom thief in the states! But she's different from phantom Dark

'She' we steal music, and instruments from the famed Hisoka family for a living

Trust me when I say I DID NOT CHOSE TO BE A PHANTOM THIEF!

I hate it! I want a normal life but Violets a part of me and I'm a part of her so we find a way to Co-exists and we somewhat get along...

At times,

Well let's say there's a guy I REALLY LIKE! His names Ricky, he's the younger of his twin, Richard, but everyone calls him Rich for short!

You see my love gene triggers a change when ever i think or talk to Ricky, but it has to be really extreme for the complete change!

Well I feel you know everything about me but how I look! So let's change that fact!

Ok well as I've told you I'm 14 and I'm in the 8th grade!

I have long, amber red hair with a small purple streak I dyed in it on the right side to represent my friendship with Violet,

I also have amber red eyes that sparkle in the sun!

I do however have a small scar on my left bottom of my cheek that look like a cross a little, i got that from a training session with grandma and dad, you see my mom isn't a Nagasaki so she never had Violet, and I've only ever seen her when I was two twelve years,

I can't even remember her face, but I love my dad he's enough for me!

My school has a dark green uniform I must where a white dress shirt with a red and green striped tie, with a green blazer with one button on it, along with a plaid red and green skirt along with knee socks that have a single green stripe at the top of them and black loafers.

SUCH A BORING OUTFIT AM I RIGHT! I MEAN GEEZ WOULD IT KILL THEM TO GIVE US A TINY BIT OF FREEDOM! BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT MIGHT THE WAY THEY ACT ABOUT THE DRESS CODE!

So I decided I would jazz myself up a little, I wear plain pear earrings, and a necklace with a white, black, light blue, and Violet feathers on it one of each color!

And I wear bangle bracelets on my wrist along with a Violet colored small gem ring I got for my birthday about a year ago.

Well now I must be boring you! Don't admit it I would be bored too if you started ranting!

On with my little tale!

"Diana! Sara! Over here!" Our friend Tammy yelled at us gesturing toward our gate terminal,

"We're coming Tammy!" I yelled back dragging Sara with me I have two bags my carry on and my luggage carrying my stuff, we plan to stay in a Japan for 7 months so I used my biggest Luggage bag I could find

Once we got on the plan I found myself in the same seat row as Sara, and Tammy! I was SOO happy!

We couldn't take a direct flight to Japan from our home state of Massachusetts, so we had to take one all the way across the country to California where we spent the night then to Japan,

God were those flights long and boring!

When we finally got to Japan it was already tomorrow because of how our time difference effects our country's!

However once we got off the plane we were greeted by the hustle and bustle of Japan and it's crazy airport, we had to go through baggage check and customs which took AGES! I died waiting in line

I mean really who waits that long just to wait again to get on a bus! My one problem on the bus was I was sitting next to Samantha aka Sam Himini.

You see Sam and I are friends at least that's what i would like to think we are but she doesn't want to think if us as friends because she's the Tamer for Kara, Violets arch enemy aka her other half, and let's just say they ummm strongly dislike each other?

Ok ok they hate each other I can't avoid that fact sadly but I want to be friends with her regardless of what family were from of our heritage

Oh listen to me babble! Let me continue now!

I was on the bus next to Sam but of corse she fell asleep on me, and soon I too fell asleep our heads against each others I don't know if it was fate or not but something strange happened at that very moment something I'll never forget,

I had a dream but it wasn't normal like my normally strange dreams, it was, per-say different,

I dreamt I was sitting on a bench, by a windmill, next to me was Violet she was staring out into the distance in a daze almost, I looked at her and tried to call her but my voice was gone and I couldn't move

She got up and walked over to the edge of the cliff we were on, I couldn't move I could tell she was going to jump, I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth,

I started to cry as she jumped off suddenly I could move and I jumped after her only to be saved by a man with wine colored eyes they were a deep amethyst color I almost lost myself in them when I looked down to see Violet on the ground her arms and legs bent in the wrong ways and blood trickling down the side of her mouth, I struggled against the man but with no avail

He took me to a bridge away from my wings scene of death, there we saw a boy who I couldn't make out how he liked but he came up to me and said " I've found you my sacred maiden" and kissed me

I woke up startled from the nightmare to find Sam awake next to me staring at me she asked " you ok?" Boredom lacing her voice

"Umm yah I'm fine thanks for asking Sam" I said slightly laughing

"You sure your ok Dia you look really pale and a little sick" replied Sara from behind me and Sam

" yah I'm fine Sam just a bad dream that's all" I reassured her

I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes thinking about the dream, what did it mean? Why did I dream it? Is it a message? A premonition? Only god knows!

I fell back asleep since we still had 2 more hours on the bus, but this time it's was a dreamless sleep the kind I like

**Hey Dia you sure you ok? **Violet asked me concerned you could just tell by her voice

_**Yah I'm fine Violet I just had a bad dream don't worry I just need to think a little **_I told her after I woke up from my dreamless sleep we were around 45 minutes away from the school we were going to

**What happened in the dream Dia? **Violet asked me

_**I'd rather not talk about it **_I replied tired and ready to get off this bus and stretch maybe run around a bit

**Dia please I am your wings and I care about you please tell me what happened your pale and look like you could pass out any second now** said Violet concern still lining her voice

_**Nothing happened Violet so don't worry I promise you I'll be fine **_i reassured her

**ok if you say so **Violet said and left my mind to sleep

I sighed with relief I never want to tell her i had a dream where she dies it's unthinkable to even say out loud to even think I find it terrible!

We finally arrived at the school, it was a cream color, the out side was basically a park where you could just sit it was decorated with Sakura trees and normal trees casting a beautiful shadow on the ground.

The students of the school stood lined up outside the school all in red uniforms, they smiled at all of us,

We too lined up and smiled back,

The teacher walked up to us and yelled, "Ok! Everyone listen up! We will be assigning your host family's for the duration of your stay here!"

I looked at the line of kids wondering who I would get? What would they be like? Is it a boy or girl? Is there family crazy or calm? My head was stuffed to the brim with ideas and hallucinations!

"Risa Harada! You will have Rickey Hisumi! Riku Harada! You have Richard Hisumi! Go get acquainted!" The teacher yelled

I saw a girl with long brown hair tied back in a bow, with chocolate Carmel eyes, then a girl with short deep red hair and chocolate hair,

Then Rickey with his long brown hair tied back in a short pony tail his right ear was pierced with a single silver stud, and his Carmel and chocolate colored eyes,

The Richard stepped up, his short deep magenta red hair no ear piercings and chocolate eyes

They greeted each other and smiled then the guys got there bags and followed the girls to there car to get driven to the girls house

"Ok! Takeshi Saehara! You have Sara Tsumiki! Get acquainted!" The teacher yelled

A boy with short dark brown hair pointing outward and brownish grayish eyes, he has a mischievous look in his eyes came forward,

Then Sara my best friend went forward, her short dark brown hair in a small pony tail and her silver studs showing, her deceiving brownish grayish eyes, and her camera around her neck

Sara and Saehara, went up to each other and instantly started talking away, they cracked jokes and talked about news, they were the perfect couple, Saehara led Sara over to where his dad was waving at me, Sara left with the Seaharas.

"Satoshi Hiwitari! You will have Samantha Hibiki! Get aquatinted!" The teacher yelled

I saw a boy with light blue hair step out of line his darkish purple eyes lined with light blue, they held no emotion just like Sams eyes,

Then Sam walked over to him her long light blue hair pulled back in a pony tail her darkish purple eyes lined with light blue no emotion either

They walked up to each other and smiled and started talking, yes SAM SMILED! That's a very rare thing! It never happens! Impossible almost! I'm the only one who has ever made her smile before! And now this boy does it instantly!

I smile at this, finally Sam was opening up and trying to enjoy life,

They started to walk away

"Sam! Have fun! Enjoy yourself!" I yelled at her smiling,

She turned around and smiled back

I felt full I made her smile that just made my day nothing else matters now!

"Daiskue Niwa! You will have Diana Nagasaki! Go get acquainted! The teacher yelled

A boy with spiky red hair and red eyes stepped forward his eyes were like mine

I stepped forward my long red curly hair and single Violet streak on the right side of my hair pulled in a pony tail showing my dangly earrings which were Purple feathers my red eyes stared back at his we were both frozen in our tracks

Shocked at how much we looked alike then as if we were slapped we both snapped out of our dazes

I stepped toward him and said "Hi my names Diana! But all my friends call me Dia! It's nice to meet you Daisuke!"

He looked at me and smiled

"It's very nice to meet you Dia! And just call me Dai! It's easier that way! Would you like help with you luggage?" He asked

"Um, I would actually could you take the big bag and I'll take my backpack and my small suitcase?" I asked him

"Sure it's no problem!" He responded smiling at me

I thought that maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all

But little did I know that things would soon get very interesting

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter was for all my followers**

**Comment, flame, i don't care as long as you do something**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back already! took me one day to type chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**I tried really hard to make it funny yet romantic**

**i think i failed at the romantic part**

**just tell me if i did ok?**

**or don't **

**doesn't****matter either way **

**well heres chapter 2 **

**Violet and Dark meet**

* * *

"Come this way my house is right around the corner!" Dai said smiling at me

I smiled back my guitar on my back my bag slung over my shoulder and me wheeling my small suitcase

Dai led the way while Violet continually bothered me saying

**Dia I don't trust this boy he has a weird aurora around himself it's as if there are two souls in him**violet said to me worried

_**Violet this boy seems very nice so stop worrying ok? **_I said to her annoyed that she didn't trust Daisuke

**Dia I really don't trust this boy, I want you to be careful around him, ok? **Violet said to me concerned

_**I really don't see what your worried about Violet he's a very nice kid! So stop worrying already! I trust him! Why don't you! **_I yelled Violet annoyed

Violet decided to stop talking at that point since she was losing the argument. When we finally got a Daisukes house I was exhausted from the whole trip and felt like passing out

"Ok, this is it!" Announced Daisuke

"Ok, shall we go in?" I replied

"Sure let me open the door for you" Daisuke said to me

He opened the door for me and I stepped in only to have the floor fall out from underneath my feet, I quickly grabbed the edge of the other side and held on for dear life knowing I couldn't use my training in front of Daisuke

"Is this um normal in your house!?" I yelled at Daisuke who was in the door way terrified look on his face

"NO ITS NOT!" Daisuke yelled at me

He looked panicked and my fingers we starting to slip from the floor

"Um I'm starting to slip could you please help me!?" I yelled in a fake panicked voice

When I looked back Daisuke was gone! _Did he just leave me here to die! _I thought in my mind

All the sudden something hit the back of my neck and I passed out

**Violet P.O.V**

I did not like this Daisuke boy AT ALL. There was something very strange about him something I didn't like

When Dia and I got to his house SHE FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR!

What kind of house has floors that fall the moment you step on them! Dia was holding on for dear life and I couldn't do anything!

And to make matters worse THE DAISUKE KID DISAPPEARED! Who leaves a girl hanging there.

All the sudden someone knocked Dia out with a swift whack to her neck. Dia was unconscious, which allowed me to take over wether she liked it or not

I took over to find myself in a living room, I got up, my typical look on, I have deep purple hair pulled back lazily with strands of hair falling out my one red streak on the right side of my hair,

My amethyst eyes sharp and on the look out for a threat, I had a flawless face Dias scar isn't mine so it doesn't appear on me,

I had my usual get up on, black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket, with my black choker on, and I had called Wisteria my familiar who turned into my purple wings,

I stood there staring into the face of a man who looked exactly like me,

It

Was

Creepy

I mean he was like my doppelgänger! It was freaky and I could tell it freaked him too, then behind him I saw an old man drinking tea, a man with brown hair and brown eyes, and a woman with short light brown hair and greenish grayish eyes staring at me

It's official! Japan is insane!

The teen looked back at me and said,

"Well it seems we have two guests?"

He smirked and I scowled at him in disgust I hate his type always the playboy after every girl he can get, they disgust me, just so gross ugh I can't even talk about it!

"Well princess you gonna tell us your name or shall we call you Jane Doe instead like those crime shows call an unidentified victim" the teen said smirking

I continued to scowl at him giving no sign of answering his questions any time soon, yet he still continued to question me

I finally snapped and said "Would you just shut up already you over glorified Playboy!" I screamed

The teen looked at me shocked and pouting

"Oh you didn't like that comment Playboy? Well then it sucks to be you!" I said to his face now smirking in succession of insulting him

"Wha?! You brat!" The teen yelled at me looking furious

"Awe you don't like that name Mr. Playboy?" I asked getting up and facing him smiling at him

"Why you! Do you know who your talking to!?" The teen yelled in rage

"Nope! And I don't really care!" I yelled back at him annoyed

"I AM THE PHANTOM THIEF DARK! IM A LEGEND ALL OVER THE WORLD AND HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE WHO I AM I STEAL THE BEST PAINTINGS AND ARTWORKS! IM AMAZING!" The teen screamed in rage at me

" oh so your Phantom dark? The guy who swoons girls all over the place no matter who or what age they are!? How dull" I replied

Dark gasped in shock and rage he looked like he was about to snap at me out of rage and anger. When we heard the adults behind us brake out in laughter

"There like a pair of siblings!" The lady cried out laughing

"You got that right!" The old man replied

The other man at the table was just smiling at the other two chucking as well at the comment and our fight,

"How is this funny!" We both yelled in unison

We looked at each other shocked that we just replied in unison

"HAHAHAHAH! You are like siblings!" The younger man yelled

I was starting to get angry at these people they were really out raging I was not related to this jackass I am the phantom thief Violet Madi I AM NOT CUTE OR ADORABLE IM TERRIFYING! And I was pissed!

" Ok let me set something strait right here and now! I AM NOT RELATED TO THIS JACKASS OF A THIEF NOR WOULD I EVER WANT TO BE! MY NAME IS VIOLET MADI THE WORLD RENOWNED MUSIC THIEF! I AM IN NO WAY CUTE, ADORABLE, OR ANYTHING NICE SO IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN I WILL END YOU AND HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" I screamed at the people in the house enraged

The house went silent, you could here a pin drop it was so quiet, to say I was mad was and understatement I was outraged and furious, I wanted to kill every person in this house, I looked at the people of the house to see there shocked faces

That included Dark the supposed famous phantom thief, they all just shut up which I liked A LOT.

"Hold up your Violet?" The younger man asked

"Yah what's it to you?" I asked annoyed

"Your the famous music thief? You bet famous in America, Asia, And Europe, you've stolen from over 50 music artist from French to Asian, that's an amazing feat!" The younger man stated

I smiled at the fact that he knew my track recorded, it was amazing right

"You THE Violet? Really that's cool" said Dark

I looked at him shocked he was complementing me on my stealing, no ones ever done that before, I was shop and confused at what I was feeling right now.

It then became apparent to me Dia was awake

_**You idiot, you can't sort out your feelings, your falling in love with him you feel connected to him because you both steal and know each other feelings it's your first true love **_Dia replied to me

**What! I'm not in love with this idiot! **I replied

_**Yes you are just accept it, it's ok to love him Violet I love Rickey and that might change one day but I'm ok with it **_Dia replied to me

Maybe I should accept the fact that I'm falling in love with Dark, I mean his deep wine colored eyes are captivating, and his deep voice is like silk

Oh my god I am falling for him! I just met him but the feeling that I can relate to someone when it comes to stealing is just like lifting the world off my shoulders, it felt great

It was a new feeling one I wanted to get used to I wanted to confide in him tell him all my secrets

_**If you want to date him I have no problem with that at all **_Dia told me

Her carrying voice always was soothing to me, she always knew what to say to me

"Hello? Mrs. Dazed you there?" Asked Dark

I snapped out of my daze and saw Dark standing there in front of me face to face my face burst into a blush that was bright red

"Hey why you blushing pretty" Dark asked

"Um... No reason!" I replied embarrassed

"Well ok then shall I help you and Miss. Diana get settled in then?" Asked Dark

"Yes you shall" I replied following Dark upstairs

"Those two really are a pair" The lady Emiko said watching Dark and Violet walk upstairs with Diana's stuff

"They really do" Kosuke replied smiling

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I tried really hard to write it in a short amount of time for you all**

**when my ideas come they like come and go**

**i try to type them as quick as i can without forgetting them**

**cuz i always seem to forget them**

**I hope you guys will stick around till i come out with chapter 3!**

**See you then!**


End file.
